


Imprisoned for most of my life and finally out

by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris and Leon are best friends, M/M, The second chapter is a redo on the first, Wesker and William are best friends, Yes William Birkin is alive, im terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield
Summary: In this story no one knows about Christopher Redfield. He didn’t go into the Air Force. He didn’t work for S.T.A.R.S. or the BSSA it was Claire who worked for them. The events that happen in the Mansion, RPD, Rockfort Island, and Queen Zenobia were all Claire, while doing all of this she ends up pissing a lot of people including Wesker.What would happen if he were to find out about Christopher Redfield. Would he kill him just to get revenge on Claire or he will capture him and use him against Claire?.What if Chris was actually imprisoned for most of his life.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Finding out about him

_ January 1, 2006 _

_ - _

_ (A year later on the Queen Zenobia incident, 2 hours ago an Abandon Umbrella facility was blown up by Claire Redfield and by doing that ruining Wesker plan's yet again) _

_ - _

_ In another abandon Umbrella facility _

Wesker P.O.V

"God dammit!" I yelled punching the wall in anger because yet again Claire Redfield ruin my plan's.

"Why was she there anyway?." I thought. I was about ready to punch the wall in anger again until William Birkin

"..." I looked at William a too see he has a smirk on his face 

"What is it William" I asked 

"I got some news" He said 

"What would that be" I asked getting impatient

"You know about how her record's say that she is an only child" William says

"Yes why!" I asked 

"What if she wasn't" William with a big grin on his face

"..." I just look at him unamused

"Ok like I said she wasn't the only child in the Redfield family" William says

"And how'd do you know that William" I asked 

"I went on her records to see if she had any relatives and guess what I found" he says

"What" I say yo amuse him

"She has a brother!" He basically yell's 

"..."

"What!" I yelled 

"I know right I was surprised to when I say that" William says

"What's his name" I asked him

"Chris, Christopher Redfield" William says

"Christopher Redfield" I say

"So where is he" I say

"Well that's the problem" He says

"What's the problem William" I asked

"He was sold by Redfield to an unknown organization. Their claims were that he was sick and needed treatment." William says

"That doesn't tell me where he is" I say now getting impatient

"He's in Antarctica Wesker" William says

"Why Antarctica?" I asked

"I don't know" William says

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris P.O.V

I sit there looking at the wall waiting for my food to come. I wonder what today is. I hear people walking and talking from outside my room. I hear people getting closer to my door and then I hear them walk in my room, but I didn't really acknowledge them at all.

"Chris" One of them say

"..." I say nothing

"Do you know what today is" One of them asked me

"What!" I say annoyed 

"I-It's your birthday" I hear another one say

"Is it" I say turning around not amused

"Yes you will be turning 33 this year" A women says

"33 I been her for 23 years then" I thought

"I see then" I say getting my food from them and walking away

"Y'all can leave now" I say 

"but today is a special day for you Chris don't you want to celebrate it" she asked

"NO!" I yelled 

"but-" 

"GO NOW!" I yelled cutting her off

I heard her turn around and tell the others let's go.

"I hate this day the most. This the day they sold me to them." I say in a panic

**"Hey it's ok there not here to hurt you" I.S says**

"Yeah there not" I say calming down

**" Go eat and get some rest Chris" I.S says**

"OK" I say

"I.S" I say out loud

**"Hmm" I hear I.S sound/make**

"Do you think we will get out of here" I asked

**"Yes I think we're gonna be able to get out of here very soon" I.S says**

"How'd you know?" I asked confused

**"I just. Eat and go to bed" I.S says**

"But-" I was cut off by I.S

**"No more questions Christopher now eat and got to bed" I.S say raising his voice**

"Fine" I say

I started eating my food, once I finished my food I went to bed.

(Sorry for this to be short and bad)

Edit: (Im gonna redo this chapter I don't like it)


	2. Finding out about him (redo Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story no one knows about Christopher Redfield. He didn’t go into the Air Force. He didn’t work for S.T.A.R.S. or the BSSA it was Claire who worked for them. The events that happen in the Mansion, RPD, Rockfort Island, and Queen Zenobia were all Claire, while doing all of this she ends up pissing a lot of people including Wesker.  
> What would happen if he were to find out about Christopher Redfield. Would he kill him just to get revenge on Claire or he will capture him and use him against Claire?.  
> What if Chris was actually imprisoned for most of his life.

_ January 1, 2006 _

_ - _

_ (A year later on the Queen Zenobia incident, 2 hours ago an Abandon Umbrella facility was blown up by Claire Redfield and by doing that ruining Wesker plan's yet again) _

_ - _

_ In another abandon Umbrella facility _

Wesker P.O.V

I come back from an destroyed Umbrella Facility. It wasn’t destroyed when I got there until Claire Redfield showed up out of nowhere and destroyed everything that was there except the data I was after. I got it before she can even destroy it. Lucky it was the only thing that I wanted, anything else was useless to me anyway. 

I’m just wondering why she was there anyway. There was no way anyone knew I was going there, only William knew, but he would never sell me out when I saved him, Annette, and his daughter’s Sherry’s life in Raccoon City. Annette wouldn’t do it either; she stopped researching to spend time with Sherry and I don’t think William would have told her without my say so. So how would Miss Redfield know that I was there unless she didn't? She looked surprised when she saw me. She had to be there for some unknown reason. But the question is why was she there. 

I started walking down the halls of the underground Umbrella Laboratory to get the lab’s. The longer I walk the more I think about why she was there, it bothers me that I can’t find the answer to why she was there. 

“What could she be there for?” I mutter under my breath as I said that I finally reached the door to the lab. As I walked in I saw William testing samples of the Las Plagas on test subjects. He looked at me and looked back down on what he was doing.

“How’d did it go Albert” He asked me while testing the Las Plagas on another dead corpse

“...” I say nothing while I put on a lab coat to help him on what he was doing 

“Let me guess it didn’t go well” He asked me finally looking up from what he was doing 

“...”

“What happened Al?” He asked me 

“I got the data-” I say when I was cut off by him

“Then what’s wrong” he asked in concern

“...”

“She was there” I say

“Who?” He asked me confused

“Redfield!” I say 

When I looked at his face he looked at me in surprise and then looked confused.

“Why was she there?” he asked me 

“I don’t know” I say walking to the corpse he was working on

“And how would she know that you were there” He asked me

“She didn’t” I say now looking at him 

“How so?” He asked walking up next to me to help 

“When she saw when she looked surprised that I was there” I say looking at the corpse to injected the Las Plagas in the corpse

“Hmm. Wouldn’t that mean she was there for something else if she didn’t know you were there” He asked me 

“It would” I say

“Did you see anything suspicious that she was doing Al?” He asked me walking away yo get more tools to remove the bone

When he asked me that I had to think if she was doing anything suspicious and she was. She was looking a name up but I didn’t see it, but since I grabbed all the data and it was the last thing that was searched I could see what she looked up.

“Yes she was acting suspicious” I say

“What was she doing” He asked me 

“She was looking up and name I guess” I say

“What name was she looking up” He asked looking up at me 

“I couldn’t see what name she was looking up Will” I say now looking at him

“I see” He says

“But since I got the data I can on what she looked up last” I say

“...”

“And you didn’t think to look up what she searched Albert!” He asked me

“...” 

“Come on let’s go look at what she searched” William said grabbing my arm to go to one of the computers 

When we stopped at the computers he looked at me and waited for me to put the flash drive in. I turned on the computer and waited for it to load, to get to the username and password. When it got to the username and password I simply put in the username and password. Once I did that I put the flash drive and waited for the data to complete downloading. Once it was done downloading I went to go see what she searched to find a name, named Christopher-.

“Christopher?! Who’s Christopher” William says looking at the screen and then looking at me 

“I don’t know” I say looking at the screen 

“Let’s look and see what Chrsitopher she is looking up because there are a lot of Christopher’s we had in Umbrella.” William says, scrolling thru the screen to find a Christopher that could be interesting to her.

“Christopher Banks, Christopher Wallace, Christopher blah blah blah” William says but I stop listening to him until he stopped

“Hmm” I looked at him confused because he stopped talking

“...”

“William?” I say

“ _ Christopher Redfield _ ” he says in shocked 

“What!” I say in alarmed

“Christopher Redfield” He says looking at me then the screen

I decided to look at the screen to see what he was looking at to see there’s a man that looks to be in his 30’s with White Hair, Neon Blue eyes and a little bit of grey in them and let’s just say he’s breathtaking. I looked at his record to see 

Christopher Redfield 

Age: 32 now 33

Birthday: January 1, 1973

Appearance: White Hair, Neon Blue Eyes (They would be Neon Greyish Blue if I.S is out) 

I.S is Chris Inner Sarcasm. I.S can control Chris’s body at any point in time. It’s scary even because when I.S is out everything goes to hell. It’s like I.S has his own mind.

Virus: R- Virus 

The R-Virus was made with the T-Virus and the T-Veronica virus. With the Virus he has Super Speed, Strength, Sight, and Hearing just like Wesker. He can also use lighting but like Alexia Ashford but he does not transform like her. Christopher was supposed to kill Albert Wesker but he refused. He’s reasoning was that he quoted “I respect the guy”, and still refuses to kill him to this day. So we decided to put him on an Island in the North Pacific Ocean that's called Rime Island. 

Rime Island is an Island that snows all the time. We left him there at the age 25 but we don’t know what happened to the staff there because the communication was cut off there. Were guessing the R-Virus was leaked there and they were turned into B.O.W’s (Bio.Organic.Weapons) or he just killed them all. 

Weapons he uses:

Sword (I don’t know why he likes using a sword but he’s really good with it. I saw in a video this man put another man into pieces)

Samurai’s Edge & Beretta 92fs (He says there good handguns to work with)

C4 (He just seems to love blowing shit up)

M4A1 (Machine gun)

Height: 5’9 

Weigh: 132 pounds (Lightweight)

How Umbrella got him, well actually he was sold to us by Redfield’s. Their claims were that he was ill because of his white hair and Neon Blue eyes, but the truth was that he was not ill. He was just born like that, they even abused him mentally and physically. He was injected with the R-Virus at the age of 20 we had him ever since the age of 10. Spencer doesn't know about him at all. Nobody told him for a reason we had a feeling he was gonna make another project like he did with Project W or put him in Project W. 

He was Imprisoned by us at the age of 10 and never let out.

  * _Zeke Kudo_



And that was when the record ended.

“So um what do we do Albert” William asked me while looking at me 

“It’s simple” I say walking away

“And what’s that” William asked following me

“We go get him from the Island” I say taking off my lab coat

“Your serious” William asked looking at me

“Yes” I say ready to walk out the door

“Can I come with” William asked me

“...”

“Sure William but I got to ask you why you want to come” I asked turned around asking him

“Because he interest me and there’s a new Virus that we could be studying and I know he interest’s you too the way you looked at him in the record” William says 

“Oh and don’t we need help finding him then. We have no way of finding him on that Island Albert” He asked me

“I suppose, but who are we gonna ask” I asked him

“Hunk!” William says

“Hunk” I say looking at him

“Yes Hunk. He’s good at doing this stuff and he never failed a mission before and he’s loyal no matter what. I don’t trust Wong to help us” Williams says walking out the door

“Yes Hunk would be the right person to help us on this and I agree with you on Wong” I say walking out the door with him

As I said that I went to go call Hunk.

_ *ring* *ring* *ring* _

_ “This is Hunk sir” Hunk says on the phone  _

“Good” I thought

_ “Hunk you are going to go on a mission with Me and Birkin” I say on the phone _

_ “I see may I asked to were sir” Hunk asked me _

_ “North Pacific Ocean, Rime Island” I say walking out the Underground Laboratory with William to get to my car _

_ “I see when do to want me to meet with you sir” Hunk asked me _

_ “Meet us at the Abandon Umbrella Facility in New York” I said (A/N: There’s only one in New York) _

_ “I see, then what time do you want me to come” Hunk asked _

_ “12:00 p.m. We are doing it at 12:00 p.m. because no one will notice us at night” I say  _

_ “Yes sir. I’ll meet you there that time” Hunk says _

_ “Good see you there” I say hanging up my phone _

When I hanged up my phone I startup my car and started driving to New York 

-

_ Next Day January 2, 2006 New York Abandon Umbrella Facility 12:00 A.M Night _

-

As I was about to start the AirPlane to get to Rime Island, Hunk came outta nowhere. I stopped to look at him and went back. 

“Hunk nice of you to join us” I say

“Sir” Hunk says

“Birkin’s asleep you might as well go to sleep because it’s gonna be a while until we get there. I’ll say it’s gonna take 8 hours to get there” I say walking away to start the plane 

“I see. When it’s 4 hours sir I’ll take over” Hunk says

“I suppose” I say launching the plane

“...” Hunk said nothing and walked away to get some sleep

_ - _

_ 4 hours later Pacific Ocean 4:00 A.M  _

_ - _

“Sir” I hear Hunk say behind me

“Hmm it’s already been 4 hours” I say looking at the time to see it’s 4:00 A.M

“I’ll be taking over sir” Hunk says

“That’s fine” I say getting up from the chair so Hunk can pilot the plane

I walk away to get to one of the chairs that William was sleeping on to see that he’s awake. 

“William why are you awake” I asked sitting next to him

“To text Annette that I’m not gonna make it home until I guess January 4th” William says

“I see” I said 

As I said that I went to sleep.

\- 

_ 4 hours later Rime Island 8:00 A.M _

_ - _

“Sir” I hear Hunk says

“Hmm” I say now waking up to look at him

“Were here” Hunk says

I get up to look at the window to see there's ice, snow everywhere. 

“Hmm It’s gonna take some time to find him” I say out loud

“Yes it is” William says next to me

As William says that I went to go grab my coat to go outside.

"Then we better go find him fast" I say walking out of the AirPlane 

"Yes we better" William says not fallen behind 

"Yes Sir" Hunk says 

“It’s literally a snow storm out her Wesker” I hear William says

“Yes it is” I say now walking to go find Christopher Redfield

“Oh and Hunk” I say looking behind me

“Yes” Hunk says looking at me 

“This is who we are looking for” I say giving him a tablet

“Christopher Redfield!” he says in shocked

“Is he related to Claire Redfield?” Hunk asked me 

“Yes he is” I say now walking 

“How’d you find out about him” Hunk asked me 

“She searched up his name while I was in an abandon facility” I say

“I see” Hunk says giving me the tablet

“So first thing first where I we supposed to look for him” William asked 

“We look at the facility he was kept in” I say walking away

-

_ 2:00 hours later 10:00 A.M Umbrella Facility _

-

It may have taken 2 hours to get here but we finally made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Wesker are best friends

**Author's Note:**

> Chris has white hair, neon Blue eyes (They would turn Greyish neon blue eyes if I.S where out and when I.S is out his voice echoes like Hollow Ichigo from Bleach), he has a new virus in him that's called the R-Virus. The R-Virus was made with T and T-Veronica virus. He has super strength, speed, he can use electricity like Alexia can use fire but he doesn't transform at all like Alexia. I.S is his Inner Sarcasm.  
> Chris was injected with the R-Virus when he was 10 years old. His parents sold him to an unknown organization saying that he was sick because of his white hair and neon blue eyes. He was born with white hair and neon blue eyes and that made his parents call him a mistake, and many more. He was abused until he was at the age of 10 when they sold him. Claire watched all of this happen when he was abused mentally and physically by them until he was sold. Claire was at the age of 8 when he was sold to the unknown Organization. When he was sold to the organization he became emotionless, all feeling that he had was gone. He once cared about his sister but know he doesn't anymore. 
> 
> He was trained from the organization, so he can do something then sitting around all day doing nothing then staring at the wall even though he has a TV, books, games, and other things.  
> The organization doesn't treat Chris like an experiment because they felt bad on what happen to him, they been trying to get his emotion's back but they can't because of what his family did to him for most of his life until 10.  
> The organization knows about I.S, they are afraid of I.S actually because he is Chris's like inner demon. He basically do all the emotion Chris cannot do. All Chris need's is one more push until he loses it  
> Chris need's someone to actually love to get his emotion's back and y'all know who that is.


End file.
